Huang
The third member of the Survivalist Coalition, the Huang is said to be militarily the strongest faction among them, surpassing even the Chang and the Beng, who have superior numbers. In reality, this fearsome reputation holds firm, as they are the faction to have reclaimed the most territory and won most battles after the Great Hibernation. Originally highly xenophobic and viewing even suit technology as a necessary evil, they have started to embrace the use of Vannai technology (particularly the use of Superfort materials) as the only weapons they can use to prevent what they view as a foreign invasion of China by the ACC , the EuF , and Japan. History and Status During the Vannai war, the province of Xinjiang were the victims of Vannai Puppet attacks only rivalled by those done on the coastal population centres in the east. To survive, the people of Xinjiang rejected the PLA early on, using their suits to fight the VP despite the objections of the PLA. Too preoccupied to enforce their threats, the PLA could only watch from the sidelines. As the threat escalated to the level of Superforts in addition to the new VP displaced by Moqaddas coming in from the Middle East, the population of Xinjiang, now bolstered by the addition of refugees from east after the collapse of the PLA, was embroiled in nearly constant battles for survival, resulting in the high levels of highly skilled veterans and commanders. A hero among these heroes was Huang He Jun, a man who survived so much impossible battles that he was legendary even among the veterans of Xinjiang. Eventually, as more and more joined Huang's banner, he was declared a Warlord by his sizable army, who took up his name, Huang, as their faction name. Under his banner, they eventually cleared the sizable Xinjiang province almost entirely of Vannai Puppet, turning it into a safe home for all of those that needed one. They were quickly invited to the Coalition, which they gladly joined, and during the Great Hibernation, they were able to quickly eliminate Superforts and expand into multiple provinces, eventually reaching Sichuan. However, after the nuking of the Beng and the break up of the Coalition, they halted their expansion to focus on overhauling their entire arsenal in preparation for what Warlord Huang thinks will be a bloody war. Population, Industry, and Military With a population of 16 million, the Huang were demographically the closest to the average of all the large factions in China. It should be noted that most of the Huang are not native to Xinjiang, and are made up of a healthy mix of peoples from nearly every province in China. This healthy number of people allowed the Huang to focus on all types of industry, including agriculture and manufacturing. Their surpluses were great enough for them to help sustain the weaker Luo, and even provide for the Coalition when supplies were needed. Due to their constant fighting, the Huang know the importance of maintaining a healthy military-industry, which takes the form of multiple weapons factories dotted all around the province to reduce risk. As the most militaristic of the Warlord-led factions, the Huang had set up the infrastructure of military colleges, constantly being able to supply its armies with well-trained and tactically-capable soldiers. The use of suits in the Huang is also high varied, with a focus on highly mobile, highly effective strike groups made up entirely of suit pilots. These strike groups are then support and reinforced by pilot-led combat units. This varied composition of strike forces allow the Huang to adapt to almost any kind of battle. Recently, with the use of Superfort salvage, the common infantry of the Huang are equipped with an AK-pattern rifle, a plasma launcher, and a xeno-composite heavy shield as standard equipment, as well as being supported by robust vehicles designed to transport personnel quickly over almost any kind of terrain. More specialized units also heavily use the miraculous properties of Superfort salvage to arm themselves with highly powerful experimental weaponry. While technologically primitive compared to Pandora or ARHK, these xeno-enhanced equipment are nonetheless extremely deadly in the hands of the highly skilled veterans of the Huang. Significant Members Huang He Jun (煌呵俊) A PhD holder of Material Sciences, Huang's rise to a Warlord is as improbably as it is fascinating. After losing his wife early on in the Vannai War, he was able to sneak into a PLA compound and successfully steal a suit pod for his own use. He then used his suit to cut a bloody path across China, killing VP from Beijing all the way to Xinjiang to sate his need for vengeance. As his expereince and reputation grew, so did his sense of responsibility and duty. He eventually put his anger and vengeance into the protection of innocents, gathering a warband of like-minded pilots and warriors. Establishing himself in Xinjiang, he was able to mostly clear the province out of VP, becoming a legend along the way, becoming known as "The Phoenix" among the Chinese. A man with a short temper, he was nonetheless recognized by his men as a man of great integrity. Huang He Jun is ultimately not blinded by rage, and fully recognizes that he needs to put aside his irrational hatred of the VP, and utilize their technology against a more present threat: the foreigners. Deng Qing (邓清) One of the oldest friends of Huang He Jun, Deng Qing was conscripted into the PLA as a suit pilot early in the Vannai War. Despite the incompetence that plagued the PLA, Deng Qing was able to distinguish himself, becoming a Major General. As the PLA collapsed and was absorbed into Hong Kong, Deng Qing chose to go his own way, taking along his trusted subordinates all the way to Xinjiang to confirm the rumors of "The Phoenix", Huang He Jun. Upon the battlefield, the two old friends met and worked together to destroy a rampaging Superfort, eventually celebrating their victory and reunion by hosting a victory feast. Now the loyal right-hand-man of Warlord Huang, Deng Qing serves to protect the people of the Huang, as well as being crucial moral and emotional support to the Warlord. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:China